The number of hurricanes impacting the United States has increased in recent years, as has the damage caused by the same. Buildings such as homes, apartment buildings, office building, and the like often suffer significant damage during hurricanes or other types of strong storms. A common cause of damage is the breaking of windows in a building.
Window coverings have been used for many years to protect buildings from the elements (e.g., wind, rain, flying debris, etc.). One form of protection is the shutter system (sometimes also called a hurricane shutter). Typically, such shutter systems are attached to buildings using studded mounts and headers that are left up year-round. In such systems, storm shutter panels are inserted into the header at the top and placed over studs at the bottom, with wing nuts or other fastening systems used to hold the shutters in place.
Oftentimes, multiple panels are needed to cover an entire window. To decrease deflection and increase stability, multiple panels are “stitched” together in the center of the panels at the overlaps using sidewalk screws and wing nuts, or other suitable fastening systems.
A bar also is sometimes used for support when multiple panels are stitched together. For example, the bar is placed behind the panels, with the being attached to it through the shutters, thereby providing increased stability.
During stitching, a hole is drilled through both panels (if a preformed hole is not already provided). Then, the sidewalk screw is placed through the hole and secured by the wing nut. For proper installation, two people are needed. That is, one person is needed on a first side to tighten the wing nut, while another person is needed on a second side to secure the screw.
Thus, although such stitched-together storm shutter systems have been effective in reducing damage to buildings caused by the elements, further improvements are still possible to these basic techniques. For example, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for an improved storm shutter system and/or assembly method that reduces the need for multiple individuals during assembly and/or makes assembly of the same easier. It also will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for storm panel fastener or storm shutter assembly clip to facilitate the assembly of multiple storm panels in a storm shutter system.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a storm shutter panel assembly clip is provided for connecting first and second storm shutter panels in making a storm shutter system. An upper portion has at least one arm extending therefrom. A lower portion includes a housing having a nut located therein. A hole is formed in the lower portion so as to correspond with a hole of the nut. The upper and lower portions are angled or bent away from each other so as to substantially correspond with an angle at which the first and second storm shutter panels connect to one another. The at least one arm is back-turned so as to extend towards the lower portion. The arm is spaced apart from the upper portion so that a channel is formed therebetween for accommodating an end of the first or second panel. The first and second panels are securable to one another when a screw is fed through corresponding holes thereof and the hole of the lower portion, so as to engage with the nut.
In certain example embodiments, a storm shutter system is provided. First and second storm shutter panels connect together at an overlapping portion of each of the first and second storm shutter panels. Each said storm shutter panel includes plateau and valley portions connected by intermediate portions, and each said storm shutter panel has a hole formed therein at the overlapping portion thereof so as to facilitate connections with other storm shutter panels. A storm shutter panel assembly clip is provided. It comprises an upper portion having at least one arm extending therefrom, and a lower portion including a housing having a nut located therein, with a hole being formed in the lower portion so as to be positioned at a location corresponding with a hole of the nut and the holes of the first and second storm shutter panels. The upper and lower portions are angled or bent away from each other so as to substantially correspond with a shape of at least a part of the overlapping portions of the first and second storm shutter panels. The at least one arm is back-turned so as to extend towards the lower portion, with the arm being spaced apart from the upper portion so that a channel is formed therebetween for accommodating an end of the first or second panel. A screw is fed through the holes of the first and second panels and the hole of the lower portion of the storm shutter panel assembly clip so that the screw secures the first and second storm shutter panels together in cooperation with the nut in the housing of the storm shutter panel assembly clip.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a storm shutter system is provided. First and second storm shutter panels are provided for connecting together at an overlapping portion of each of the first and second storm shutter panels, with each said storm shutter panel including plateau and valley portions being connected by intermediate portions and each said storm shutter panel having a hole formed therein at the overlapping portion thereof so as to facilitate connections with other storm shutter panels. A storm shutter panel assembly clip is provided. It comprises an upper portion having at least one arm extending therefrom, and a lower portion including a housing having a nut located therein, with a hole being formed in the lower portion so as to be positioned at a location corresponding with a hole of the nut and the holes of the first and second storm shutter panels. The upper and lower portions are angled or bent away from each other so as to substantially correspond with a shape of at least a part of the overlapping portions of the first and second storm shutter panels. The at least one arm is back-turned so as to extend towards the lower portion, the arm being spaced apart from the upper portion so that a channel is formed therebetween for accommodating an end of the first or second panel. The end of the first or second panel is inserted into the channel formed by the at least one arm and the upper portion of the storm shutter panel assembly clip so that the holes of the first and second storm shutter panels and the hole and nut of the storm shutter panel assembly clip are substantially aligned. A screw is fed through the substantially aligned holes. The first and second storm shutter panels are secured together via the screw in cooperation with the nut in the housing of the storm shutter panel assembly clip.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.